Lee Donghae, Saranghaeyo
by park jihyun125
Summary: Seorang namja manis yang memiliki hati begitu bersih, namun memiliki rahasia begitu besar sangat disayangi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Apa yang terjadi jika beberapa orang menyukainya? KiHae or KyuHae, SiHae, YeHae, SJ
1. Chapter 1

LEE DONGHAE, SARANGHAE

CHAPTER 1: we meet you, lee donghae!

author : lee haera

genre : angst, romance, hurt

cast : lee donghae, kim kibum, cho kyuhyun

support: choi siwon, kim yesung, all member super junior (walaupun tidak semua member ya,,)

warning : yaoi, TYPO berterbangan(?), alur kecepatan, pernah publis di fb

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Malam Hari

"Chagi-ya gwaencanha?" kata seorang eomma yang khawatir pada sang aegy yang terlihat pucat.

"Gwaenchanha, eomma" balasnya

Keesokan harinya...

Seorang namja bertampang imut, childish dan ikan bernama lee donghae memasuki sekolah barunya berkhususkan para namja. Saat memasuki sekolahnya, ia merasa risih dipandangi oleh namja-namja berbagai macam dengan maksud bemacam juga( mengerti kan...).

**DONGHAE"S POV**

Aigo... apa-apaan itu memandangku kaya alien saja iii menyeramkan. Haaah,,,,, semoga aku mempunyai teman anni, lebih baik tidak ada walaupun kesepian tapi tidak apa-apa daripada mereka semua sedih saat waktu itu tiba. Haaah sampai, segera aku memasuli ruang kepala sekolah sebelum meminta izin masuk kan aku anak yang taat pada peraturan hehehe...

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"Kau sudah datang donghae-shi, perkenalkan namaku adalah shin adalah teman ibumu waktu SMA" ucap kepalasekolah gembul bernama shin donghee.

"Ahh,,,, nae" jawab donghae.

"Donghae-shi, ini adalah wali kelasmu. Park seonsaengnim, ini lee donghae murid baru dikelas anda"

"Nae, arrseo. Donghae-shi kajja, kami pergi dulu annyeong". Donghae pun mengikuti orang yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya.

TBC

mian hanya sedikit. Cast lainnya muncul dichap selanjutnya hehehe...

baiklah sebelumnya akan dijelaskan bagaimana karakter pemain cast utamanya aja ya kalau semuanya kebanyakan.

1. lee donghae

Namja polos imut, manis,childish, manja (yang ini namja lain tidak tau hanya orang yang dekat saja yang tahu) membuatnya disukai para seme, tetapi juga disukai para uke karna terlihat gantle dan manly saat dance. Pawai juga bermain alat musik. Memiliki penyakit serius. Menyayangi dan disayangi memasak. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kibum, kyuhyun, siwon, yesung berubah.

2. kim kibum

Namja populer, mempunyai wajah datar tapi manis, pintar. Hanya bisa tersenyum saat bersama donghae. Menyukai drama. Memiliki musuh (tebak sendiri weeek)

3. cho kyuhyun

Namja populer, tidak ada SOPAN SANTUN, menyukai games. Sangat tidak meyukai sayur, kecuali jika donghae yang memasak. Atlit lari, pintar. Memiliki musuh (tebak sendiri)

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

LEE DONGHAE, SARANGHAE

CHAPTER 2 : congress with you.

author : kim jihyun

genre : angst, romance, hurt

cast : lee donghae, kim kibum, cho kyuhyun

support: choi siwon, kim yesung, all member super junior (walaupun tidak semua member ya,,)

warning : yaoi, TYPO berterbangan(?), alur kecepatan, pernah publis di fb

note : annyeong hyunnie kembali. buat yang mau prote mengap ceritanya pendek, hyunnie cuma mau pastiin apa ff ini banya yang suka? just it, and if you review don't call me author or min or anything just hyunnie oke? biar lebih akrab.

don't copy

don't bash

DONGHAE POV'S

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas seluruh mata menatapku. Huhh tidak jauh beda saat didepan. Saat melewati lapangan, seseorang menatapku seperti hewan kelaparan. Iii, sekolah ini sekolah apaan sih, kenapa semuanya menatapku seperti mangsa siap dimakan. Segera ku tolehkan kearah depan dimana guru itu berjalan. tetapi entah mengapa ada yang mengikutiku, ah molla. Sesampainya, aku disambut sebuah pintu kayu berada dihadapanku sekarang. Eh kayu? Hello ini zaman modern, kenapa masih pakai kayu.

"nah donghae-ssi tunggu disini nae? Nanti masuk setelah dipanggil arra?"

"nae"

AUTHOR POV'S

Saat Donghae sedang menunggu namanya dipanggil, salah seorang yang lewat sana ah salah sejak tadi mengikuti namja penyuka yang sekarang memasuki kelas tersebut tersenyum misterius.

'apa kabar Donhē?' batin namja itu lalu berjalan menuju kelas tempat Donghae menghilang.

.

.

.

"annyeong haseyo, nae ireumeul soge Lee Donghae imnida. Naega pindahan dari Jepang. Bangeseupnida" ujar Donghae memperkenalkan diri.

"oke Donghae kau bisa duduk di…."

BRAKK

Belum Park seonsaengnim menyelesaikan kaliamatnya, seorang namja bermuka datar datang dan duduk di belakang namja yang sedang bermain psp.

"huhh kau duduk disebelah orang tadi itu nae?" ujar Park seonsaengnim.

"nae" setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya, Donghae duduk disebelah namja tadi.

"a a anyeong haseyo, lee dong…"

"aku tahu" Donghae yang berencana memperkenalkan diri terpotong oleh namja disampingnya.

"Kibum, Kim Kibum" ujar namja yang kita ketahui namanya sekarang, Kibum.

"ah arraseo" ujar Donghae yang sekarang memperhatikan Park seonsaengnim mengajar.

'apa aku mengenalnya? Dia mirip seseorang' batin Donghae melamun.

.

.

.

TEET

TEET

Mendengar suara bel yang seperti bel malaikat bagi siswa dikelas ini karena pelajaran yang diajarkan kepala sekolah yang sangat membosankan. Setelah kepala sekolah keluar, beberapa murid memilih kekantin, jalan-jalan atau tetap dikelas seperti kelima orang disini.

"annyeong Donghae, nan Lee Hyukjae imnida" ujar seorang namja yang memperkenalkan dirinya ke Donghae yang sedang membereskan buku.

"ah nae annyeong Hyuk…."

"Eunhyuk" ujar namja ini tersenyum manis ke Donghae.

"ehmm bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae polos dan memiringkan kepalanya. Selurus siswa yang ada dikelas ini terdiam melihat tingkah laku siswa baru tersebut. Bahkan namja yang dari tadi sibuk dengan pspnya terdiam. Pasalnya Donghae dan Kibum duduk di belakangnya.

"kyaa kau imut sekali. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Hae" ujar Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya pasrah pipinya jadi sasaran oleh teman barunya.

"ehm, Hyukkie mau kah kau menemaniku ke ruang guru?" tany Donghae.

"nae kajja" tanpa babibu lagi, Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae yang hanya bingung namja didepannya ini.

'kau tidak pernah berubah Donhē' batin seseorang.

'akhirnya ada sesuatu yang menarik dikelas ini' batin seseorang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Hae, mengapa kau pindah? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dijepang? Apakah dijepang membosankan hingga kau pindah kemari?" Tanya Eunhyk beruntun. Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapinya melihat temannya ini sangat cerewet.

BRUGG

"ahh mianhae" ujar seorang namja bertubuh atletis yang tidak sengaja menabrak Donghae.

"kau Siwon ketua osis kan? Kyaa akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu" ujar Eunhyuk mengagumi namja yang ia panggil dengan Siwon. Dengan ke ge-eran tingkat tinggi, Siwon berfikir namja ditabraknya akan seperti temannya.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Tidak ada tanda-tanda namja yang ditabraknya berteriak.

"nan gwaencanha. Ini bukumu. Kajja Hyunkkie kita pergi. Dan hati-hati saat berjalan" ujar Hae tersenyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung melihat senyuman Donghae walaupun tipis.

'dia itu malaikat atau manusia? Manis sekali' batin Siwon.

TBC/END(?)

KYAA mianhae#bungkukhormat100kali. Buat yang tunggu nie ff mian ceritanya mengecewakan karena lanjutannya Cuma sedikit#dilemparkekamarDonghae. Hyunnie hanya ingin melihat, apa ff ini semua suka atau bagaimana seperti yang dijelasin di note.

Nnaglow : ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo sudah suka nie ff nyasar. Tenang, ntar hyunnie buat ff hae uke. Molla pairnya mau apa. Thanks for you review.

Me : ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks for you review.

Mehae : ini sudah dilanjut. Chapnya akan hyunnie buat sepanjang mungkin. Thanks for you review.

Mekihae : ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks for you review.

Yuhae : ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks for you review.

Guest : ini sudah lanjut, Thanks for you review.

Fishy : ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks for you review.

Elfshyka : jinjja? Gomawo#hug. Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for you review.

Arumfishy : coba tebak hae sakit apa? Ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks for you review.

HaeUKE : ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for you review.

Zz : molla? Ini sudah lanjut. Thanks for you review.

Dew'yellow : jinjja? Kalau yang pertama alurnya kecepatan hyunnie minta maaf. Soalnya ini ff pertam yang hyunnie publish di fb. Thanks for you review.

Arum Junnie : maybe? Thanks for you review.

Rika SnowFish : gomawo. Thanks for you review.

Lee downbum : jinjja? Thanks for you review.


End file.
